


kiss me thru the phone

by sekaies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, not very accurate league of legends references, think of the coffee shop as a starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaies/pseuds/sekaies
Summary: Jongin is stuck between two guys. Lux seems too far away, and Baekhyun is just down the block.





	kiss me thru the phone

"It’s totally normal, right?" Jongin asks Sehun, who's currently playing a game on his computer, his fingers hitting the keyboard really fast. "Right?" He repeats himself because he's pretty sure Sehun didn't hear a word of what he said.

"What?"

"I said that it's totally normal, right?" He says, annoyed at his best friend. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, but since you're seeking reassurance I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact that you call the sex line every week." Sehun keeps on clicking buttons while talking, never taking his eyes off the game. It's league of legends, Jongin thinks, but he's not sure. 

"Yeah, that."

"Yeah man, it's okay. Some people watch porn, some people do it alone in silence, you like to call a sex operator. So what?" And then he proceeds to voice a string of bad words directed at his game partners. Words Sehun’s mom would not be happy to hear coming out of his mouth. (Jongin knows that for a fact, he knows Ms. Oh since he was five). 

Jongin sighs. Sehun has point. He shouldn't care about what anyone thinks, right? He just so happens to enjoy being guided via phone by a guy he enjoys listening to. 

Right?

-

Jongin sighs. He's finally home and it's Friday. The last couple of weeks were really hectic; not only did he have finals to study for but his co-worker at the library got sick and he had to work double shifts every other day. 

Being home before 9pm for the first time in weeks feels like heaven. 

He takes his time in the shower, the hot water helping his sore shoulders from all the books he had to carry. He contemplates eating after leaving the bathroom, but it's still 6pm, he decides to sneak in a nap before fixing dinner. As usual his roommate is nowhere to be seen, and so he wonders just what Chanyeol does that he's out of the house every night. 

Jongin falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. 

Three hours later he’s woken up by the annoying beep of his alarm. Just as he is about to complain about waking up, his stomach grumbles. He grabs his glasses by the nightstand and heads to the kitchen. Jongin has been using his lenses for the whole week, wearing glasses feels kind of weird now. The only thing he can find in the kitchen is ramen, so he goes with that, it’s not like he doesn’t like it but he makes a mental note to go grocery shopping. Gladly Jongin finds one last egg in his fridge, he pops it in when his ramen is almost cooked. 

With his stomach filled, Jongin heads to living room and searches for something to watch. After surfing to every channel twice he finally accepts that there is nothing worth losing his time with. He’s about to go back to sleep when he remembers. 

Lux. 

He hasn’t called the operator in two weeks, and that’s something worth losing his time with. He dials the number without having to think about it, he hasn't exactly saved it, being too afraid of someone finding out. He waits, counting the beeps until his favourite voice can be heard in the other end of the line. 

“Kai?”

“Yep.” He has never had the courage to give the guy his real name. It feels too risky. Even if he knows it's a huge city and there's probably hundreds of Jongins out there. 

“It's been awhile.” Lux says, voice sounding a little annoyed. Jongin decides to ignore that.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” He doesn't know exactly why he's apologising, it's not like he promised the operator anything. “Been busy with finals and work.” 

“It's okay.” Lux sounds more relaxed now, more like he always does. Playful but with a hint of sexiness. “What can I do for you today, babe?” 

And there it is, the pet name Jongin grew so fond of. He knows he probably calls other clients by it, but Jongin can pretend for a while. It doesn't hurt. He guesses. 

“I don't know, didn't give it much thought to be honest.” Jongin bites his lips, he doesn't even know if he's in the mood for phone sex. He called because he kinda of missed Lux’s voice. Not that he's admitting this anytime soon. 

“What are in the mood for today, Kai-ssi? Traditional? Wanna spice things up a little, maybe?” 

Jongin’s still tired, so he decides to have the easy way. 

“I guess traditional, I'm not 100% well rested yet to spice things up.” 

“I see, so traditional it is.” He hears Lux shuffling around, maybe re-arranging himself in his chair, or maybe sofa, who knows. “Tell me babe, what are you wearing?” 

Jongin looks down, he's wearing some old gym shorts and his favorite white tank top. The perfect outfit for a nap. 

“I'm wearing some gym shorts and a tank top. I was napping before this so it's nothing fancy or nice.” 

“It’s okay, I like gym shorts, they make people’s ass look nice. What about underwear, Kai, are you wearing any?” Jongin knows the question was made on purpose, the operator knows Jongin isn't fond of wearing underwear when he's home. 

“Nope, going commando here.” 

“You know what would be nice? If I could sit on your lap right now, roll my hips and grind on you until you got hard.” Jongin can feel himself getting into it. "I would love to see the outline of your hard cock through your shorts. Or even better, feel it between my butt cheeks." 

"Hmm." 

"You would like that, Kai, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Jongin can feel his cock hardening, the effect the operator's voice has on him is almost embarrassing. (Sehun would say "it's not almost, it is embarrassing" but who cares about Sehun anyways?)

"Palm your cock for me, babe. Like I would. Make yourself feel good." And as pathetically as it sounds Jongin does exactly as he's told. He palms himself, gym shorts still on, imagining that instead of his hands it's actually Lux's ass creating the friction. He can already see a tiny wet spot from his pre cum. 

"Where are you right now, babe?" 

"I'm at my living room, sitting on my couch." 

"Oh I see, head to your room then, we don't want your roommate to walk in on you and ruin our fun." Jongin's heart does a little leap at that, knowing the other guy remembers details about him. Jongin shakes it off, this is a sex phone operator, he probably has a file about Jongin. He's just another client he needs to satisfy. 

He moves to his room, while the guy tells him more sweet -and dirty- nothings. 

"I'm on my bed, and I locked the door." 

"Good boy, now let's get back to it. Are you fully hard, Kai?" 

"Yes, and I can see a wet spot on my shorts too." 

"Good, now let's get rid of those shorts, shall we? I would like them on you, but I would probably like them better on the floor." 

Jongin puts the phone on speaker and works on getting his shorts off. His cock immediately curves against his belly, glistening from pre cum.

"Done."

"Okay, now let's get to the real good stuff. Let's keep it simple, shall we?" Jongin can only hum in response. "I want you to take your cock, and make it tight, just as it would be if you were inside me." Jongin holds the base of his cock as instructed and lets out a low moan. He can only imagine how good it would feel to be inside Lux. 

"Give it some slow and nice strokes, babe. Oh gosh your moans are so nice, I would love to ride you so I could listen to them every time I moved. Does it feel good, Kai-ah?"

"Yes, babe." Jongin usually stays away from pet names, but sometimes it slips. 

"Oh I got you to call me babe, I guess I am going to have some fun too tonight." 

Jongin tries not to think about it. About a faceless man with a honey voice, touching himself because Jongin called him babe. But he can hear some rustling on the other end of the line, and this has happened before. Sometimes Lux also goes at it while he's on the phone with Jongin, he knows that because he can hear the noises and his pitch changes a little. He tries to think that it's just because he also has needs and it's not a robot. He tries but he fails, and sometimes he caves in and imagines that maybe Lux has a thing for him too, that he's not just another client.

The thing here is, it’s been a long time since this stopped being just about a horny college student - Jongin - calling just another phone sex operator. For some time now it’s about a lonely college student calling someone he would like to contact not only for his sexual needs. Sometimes he wish he could call just to talk about small stuff, big stuff, about the horrible lunch at the cafeteria he had that day.

“Kai, are you still there babe?” Lux voice brings him back to reality. Jongin is probably the only person alive who can think about feelings while holding his hard cock. 

“Yeah, sorry, I spaced out. What do you want me to do now?” 

“Tighten your fist more, make it like you’re in me. I would be so tight around you, babe.” Jongin moans again, it’s amazing what a faceless voice can do for him. He imagines having someone there with him, bouncing on his lap. “Are you close, Kai?” 

“Y-yes.” It comes out almost choked because he’s overwhelmed and a little ashamed that he’s not going to last long. 

“Oh, but you’re not coming yet, babe. Hold it for me, slow down a little.” Jongin does as he’s told and goes even slower with his hand. He’s a little frustrated but he also knows he comes hard whenever they play this game. 

Jongin moans again, this time louder than last time. It's a sign that he’s doing as he was told, because he can’t speak, that’s for sure. 

“Now you can speed up, get yourself close again for me.” 

Jongin is almost desperate now, fisting himself harder and harder, disobeying a little too. Glad Lux can’t see him. He tries to suppress his moans too, he can’t simply hand in everything without Lux having to put up an effort. 

“Slow down again, I promise I’ll let you cum next time. If I was there I would probably get off your cock just to tease you, and then sit back on it when you least expected. I bet you would look amazing, surprised and turned on.” This time Jongin can’t hold back his moan, it leaves his mouth loud and clear. He slows down but he thinks he can’t hold any longer, he might come by simply touching himself slowly.

“You can pick up your pace now, babe, cum for me, will you? I bet it would feel nice to be filled by you.” Lux moans a little too, like he’s also close, but Jongin is not even sure he’s actually touching himself. 

Jongin speeds up almost instantly at his words, finally getting permission for it. He’s so close it’s almost hurting him, he gives nothing more than a few strokes before he’s coming hard all over his legs and sheets. His whole body goes jelly mode and he’s pretty sure he zoned out for a little while. 

“You good, babe?” His mind is probably playing tricks on him because he’s sure Lux voice sounded like he was as blissed out as Jongin. He shakes the feeling, once more. 

“Yeah, very good.” He closes his eyes and thinks how nice it would be to sleep right now, he’ll take care of the sheets tomorrow, a little cum never hurt anyone. “I’m very sleepy though.”

Lux’s laugh, the amazing one, resounds through the phone. 

“Go to sleep, babe, I’ll talk to you soon. Hopefully.” Jongin’s heart does a little leap before he finally falls asleep. Phone still clutched on his left hand. 

-

“Good morning.” Chanyeol voices greets Jongin when he enters the kitchen the next day. It’s a nice Saturday morning, Jongin has nothing to worry about, no work, no tests. Everything will start again on Monday, but he’ll let the worry for later. 

“Morning. What time did you arrive?”

“Oh, I just got here.” Chanyeol smiles like he’s the happiest person in the world, and Jongin despises him for looking that good after a sleepless night. “The coffee shop down the block finally reopened, wanna go down, grab some coffee and a croissant?”

Jongin stomachs grumbles a little at the thought of croissants. He likes croissants. 

“Sure, almost thought that shit would never reopen.”

The store closed down what felt like ages ago for a renovation. Jongin was sure they actually just closed and put the sign up to feel less like a failure. He was wrong, thank god. Affordable coffee and breakfast? His college ass is grateful for that. 

-

The store looked just like before, or at least what Jongin thought he remembered from before. He internally facepalmed, months of having to walk 3 extra blocks for coffee for a renovation that changed nothing. 

The baristas were all new though. Jongin dreaded that a little, he liked the old ones. Little Yeri already knew what he liked, and sometimes had it ready for him. She was a nice kid, he hoped she had been transferred to a better store, but he didn’t even knew if this was a chain coffee shop. 

Jongin ordered his usual, a hot chocolate and a croissant. Coffee was reserved for days he needed it, because it tasted like poison and death. He sat at a random table with Chanyeol, waiting for his name to be called. It was a pretty calm morning, just a few tables were occupied and the line was nonexistent. 

“Jongin?” Soon as his name was called, Jongin froze in his spot.

-

“So you’re telling me the new barista sounds like your phone sex operator?” Jongin nods at Sehun. “And that he’s really cute?” Jongin nods again. “So basically your wet dream in an apron?” Jongin almost nodded. 

“Don’t mock me, I’m having a mental breakdown here.” Jongin wanted to die. But also not really. The guy who made his coffee, Baekhyun if his name tag was anything to go by, was really cute but also sounded an awful lot like Lux. Chanyeol almost thought he was having a seizure, but he managed to grab his coffee and eat his croissant without making whale noises. Small victories, Jongin, small victories. 

“Okay but, really, what do you have to lose in this? He’s cute, probably gay, sounds like the person that makes you hard. Go for it? You always complain about Lux not being a real thing or not having a face to think about, this guys sounds like the solution to your wet problems, dude.”

Jongin hates Sehun, he really does. He can say all that shit and play League of Legends at the same time. 

“It’s not that simple, and how the fuck would you know he’s gay?”

“You said he’s cute, you only say that about twinks.” Sehun had the audacity to turn away from his game for the first time, just to wink at Sehun. Jongin threw a cushion on his face. 

-

Jongin calls Lux again on Sunday. He feels like making up for the time they lost when he was busy. Not that this is a relationship, or anything like that, but he wished it was. 

At some point, after cumming so hard he had to take several minutes to be able to talk again, he mentions that he heard someone that sounded like him. Lux sounds amused, asking more about the story and sounding so invested into listening that Jongin feels like an interesting person, talking to a friend. 

He lets out the part that he kind of imagined the barista’s face when he was jerking off. Turns out Baekhyun is pretty nice, not that Jongin went there this morning again. But he totally did. This time Baekhyun was alone at the counter, taking and making orders. He greeted Jongin happily, took his order and made his hot chocolate. Everything with a cute smile plastered on his face. He still sounded like Lux, which meant Jongin wasn't hallucinating the day before. 

Jongin put down the phone and spent the rest of his night thinking about how weird it would be to ask Baekhyun out. 

“Hey, you sound just like the phone sex operator I’m head over heels for, how about we grab some coffee?” Nice, but not really. 

He also thought about how much of a betrayal that would be to Lux. Sure, the guy did not have anything with him, but something made everything feel very wrong. He liked Lux, but he was also starting to like simple Baekhyun, who worked down the street and was actually attainable.

Jongin goes to sleep with a lot on his mind. 

-

Monday means a day full of classes and work. Jongin leaves his apartment and heads straight to the coffee shop. As soon as he enters the place he’s reminded that Baekhyun is extremely handsome, yes, not just cute, straight up gorgeous. He looks so good with his white shirt, mixing coffee and making beautiful drawings onto people’s lattes. 

Baekhyun and his blonde hair, that would probably look awful on anyone else. His long and slender fingers, working so delicately. Jongin shakes the feeling away. (Man, does Jongin needs to stop shaking his feelings away). 

He places his order and waits, backpack heavy on his shoulders. When Baekhyun calls his name he feels like dying all over again, he almost jumps on spot. He’ll never get used to it. He takes his to-go cup and heads out without sparing a second glance. 

-

“So you came to me to ask how to not pop a boner in a coffee shop?”

Jongin almost breaks Sehun’s laptop. Maybe if he lost his precious League of Legends he would finally have emotions like a human being. A little empathy would be nice, Jongin really wishes he wasn’t so dumb to come to Sehun with his troubles every time. 

“I would call you names, but honestly, yes.” Jongin finally calls defeat. He could argue, but Sehun is right. Way too straightforward but right. 

“Maybe you could stop calling Lux? You said it yourself that you think you’re just another client, right? So let him go, it’s the obvious choice. Baekhyun is way easier and realer.”

Sehun supposes he’s right, yet again. 

-

Surprisingly, Jongin does what Sehun told him. 

It’s been 8 days, 20 hours and 44 seconds since he last called Lux. Not that he’s counting. 

It’s also been 8 days since he started going to the coffee shop religiously. Every morning he stops by, sometimes he’s lucky enough to get Baekhyun all alone, striking some small talk while ordering. His voice still makes Jongin jump a little, his insides twisting.

He learned that Baekhyun is very talkative and is always bright. On weekends when Jongin stops by and actually sits on a table to drink his hot chocolate, he comes and serves him instead of calling his name. He likes it, but also misses his voice calling for his name. 

Most of the time he tries to think how to ask him out, and decides to never mention Lux to him. He supposes no one would like to know that someone got interested in you because you sound like a phone sex operator. Even if now Jongin likes Baekhyun for other reasons, his voice is just one of those, and it’s not even because of Lux. Baekhyun sounds a little brighter than him, his laughter more carefree. 

He hopes that the fact Baekhyun is always open for conversation means something other than that he’s just a nice person. 

-

On a thursday morning Jongin wakes up late, meaning he has 5 minutes to get dressed and get out of the apartment if he wants to make his usual stop by the coffee shop. But he also needs to shower, because he can’t expect Baekhyun to like him if he smells like dirty college boy. 

He’s late because he showered, as predicted. He storms into the coffee shop a little too harshly and that rewards him with a little laughter from Baekhyun. Great. He doesn’t have to order because Baekhyun already knows what he likes, so he just hands him the cash.

He waits for Baekhyun to call his name, his heat giving that little leap, but today he he doesn’t have the time to dwell on it. Jongin grabs his to-go foam cup, bids goodbye and runs to the bus stop. 

He manages to get into class one minute before the teacher, he grabs his seat just behind Sehun and lets out a relieved breath. 

“Dude, did you steal coffee from someone?” Sehun asks soon as he turns around. 

“No, why?” A confused Jongin asks while searching his bag for a pencil.

“Because your cup says Kai, not Jongin.”

It does indeed. It also has a phone number. 

 

-

 

"So, 'Kai' huh?"

"Shut up, like 'Lux' is any better"

“Wait, you go by Lux? You play League of Legends?” Sehun wasn’t even supposed to be paying attention to the couple.

Great, Jongin’s seems to be collecting League of Legends players in his life. 

That night he also finds out Lux is a female character, and maybe he thinks about Baekhyun crossdressing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, if you got here than you're a true warrior for finishing that mess of a fic.  
> Sorry to my prompter, I hope I did it justice. Sorry this isn't longer, the plan was to go at least 8k but i had some personal problems along the way and had to cut it short. Maybe if you let me I can write a sequel to it.


End file.
